Maiden of the Sea
by GaaraLover123
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga knows a secret, a secret that Captain Sasuke Uchiha want's despartely & will do anything to get, unfortunately so would all the other pirates on the seven seas. What is Hinata's secret, hop aboard the pirate ship revenge and find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Sasuke would be nicer

Enjoy

* * *

The sea breeze made her thick black hair whip and fly around her face like a hurricane circling an island or an angelic aura around an angel. Her black eyes twinkled with anticipation. It had been a long week, and the ship had seen little action. She, like the sea was beginning, to get restless. She watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Making her dark skin glow she was a bronze goddess, She squinted her eyes to protect them eventually closing them.

"Tohru" her name was called. She whirled around and nodded.

"Captain" she said. "I didna not except you up so early." The captain still in the darkness just smiled.

"Whose ship is this Tohru?"

"It be yours Captain" He smiled again.

"So doesn't matter, when I'm up, or in my bed asleep, don't lose yourself Tohru. Tis my ship and I will do as I please" Tohru nodded. The captain frowned. Tohru had a man's ego, underneath those pump breast and wild luscious dark locks; she was just as stubborn and prideful as every man on the seven seas, maybe even more so. And even though he was the captain he didn't want to get on her bad side, hell hath no fury as a women scorn, especially this woman. "But isn't that why we choose this life, so we can be free, no society pushing us into their rules, and molds. Freedom is what I value over anything else. Isn't that why we choose this life?" He asked, smiling knowingly. She just looked at him. Her black eyes glossed over.

"I didn't choose this life." She said, her wild hair finally calming down and falling just above her waist, where it belonged. "It chose me." He sighed.

"You don't have to stay" He said,

"Ha, you need me, so I stay" She paused and smiled. "You value freedom captain, I value our friendship." He finally came out of the darkness. He was about 6'3". Tall, dark and handsome comes to mind. His muscles were firm and hard underneath his flannel white shirt. He had black pants tuck into shiny leather boots. "You are like brother, so I stay you are my best friend, so I stay. So I guess you are right I choose this life, but not for freedom, for we are only truly free when we have nothing to lose, and I've never had anything to lose, so I've always been free." The captain smiled.

"What about losing me" The captain asked.

"You're a grown man, ye can take care of yourself, and I don't have to worry about losing you" she smiled.

"Ha," He laughed "can't argue there" and she smiled. "But you must admit you are free on a ship the on any other place."

"Maybe, but what if I'm captive," The captain glared, he didn't like to be proven wrong. Wanting to give her captain respect she continued, "But I do admit the fighting is quite satisfying." He smirked.

"Go wake the crew we have business today". Tohru was shocked she always knew what the "business" of the day was, always.

"Sir not ter be ov'r steppin me ranks but, what exactly is the business of the day."

"We need to go ashore, I have a very important package to get" Tohru looked at the captain, his dark eyes had a look about them, one she wasn't so sure if she liked.

"Aye captain" She said and left the captain to his own devices. He was Sasuke Uchiha, her best mate, Her brother, Her captain, and she didn't need to know what he was up, to know whatever it was It was gonna be would be fun.

* * *

"Oh look at it Ten-Ten isn't it just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen." A young girl exclaimed at the beauty before her eyes.

"You've been saying that ever since you were a babe" A slightly older girl said, though older she was still very pretty long brown hair pulled into one bun atop her head. The other girl scoffed at this comment.

"But will you just look at it. It holds so many secrets, just waiting to be found out."

"And I supposed you want ter be the one to find dem."

"No, but someone ought to" the first girl said. "Like the pirates, Oh what a life that would be no rules, no walls. Just ocean and adventure, doesn't that sound absolutely splendid Ten-Ten doesn't it?" Ten-Ten got a serous look on her face, "Miss Hyuuga, yer shouldna be thinkin like that that. You know how your father feels about the ocean and …. pirates." She shivered when she said the name, like most of the people here did. It was almost taboo, again the younger girl scoffed.

"Ten-Ten you mustn't be frighten of name, you say pirate like it will cause one to come swinging through the window"

"I wouldna be surprised, the filthy barbarians" Ten-Ten said balling her fist up. The young girl than broke out into a fit of giggles. "Oh now look what yer've done, yer gone and mess up all my hard work, yer hairs in shambles."

"Oh Ten-Ten I'm sorry, it's just that I never hear you use foul language" Said the girl, she was Hinata Hyuuga daughter of the top admiral, and wanted for her beauty by all the 

judges, and soldiers, even the old leaders. Her dark navy, black hair that _was_ up in a pretty bun, was now cascading down, her shoulders making her look like a deviant angel. "Anyway I doubt that all pirate are barbarians, I bet that some are as civil, polite, or even polished as you or me" Ten-Ten blushed.

"Thank you for the compliment but, I'm not as pretty or any of the things you said, I'm just a maid." Hinata frowned.

"Ten-Ten you are beautiful" she said pulling Ten-Ten hair down, Ten-Ten. "I'm sure my cousin would agree." Ten-Ten blushed grew even more.

"Yer shouldna say such things" But Ten-Ten could not hide her smile. Suddenly the door opened. There in the doorway stood Neji Hyuuga, He was a paragon of perfection, strong, powerful, and kind, at least to some.

"There you are, my sweet." For a moment both girls thought he was talking to Ten-Ten, but then he swept Hinata off her feet and twirled her in the air.

"Neji put me down, I'm too old for such foolishness" she lied through her giggles. Putting her down, he sighed.

"I know for today my sweet, turns one and seven." Hinata smiled, today was her birthday celebration. It was promise to be eventful. She didn't know how true that statement would turn to be.

* * *

The captain stood on the deck of his ship, his eyes closed, his poised straight. His black long coat flapped in the wind. The ends of the coat were tattered and ripped and the inside of the coat were a blood red color that match his hair. The coat had a high collar and the tips of said collar were also the same hue of red. He heard footstep. Not bothering to open his eyes he spoke.

"You have something important to tell me" He said his voice stern, distant and cold.

"Yes captain" a fearful female voice answered.

"Then say it so you may be on your way"

"Yes captain, we are but a few miles of the shore of Konoha shall we dock or…"

"No Temari, anchor the shipped behind the cliff west of the village, we are not the only pirates, that are coming for the treasure, it would much less messier if we just ambushed the ship that gets it." He then opened his eyes, aquamarine eyes, beautiful deadly and as if he could predict the future, a ship came into the pairs view on the horizon. The captain smirked malevolently. "See her comes one of our pawns now" The captain felted his subordinate nod in understanding. "Go now, leave me" and she did. The captain sighed, this 

day would be his, he would get a prize he felt it in his soul. He then chuckled bitterly. _'What soul'_. He sighed once more.

"Gaara on more thing" but before she could finish her sentence, he had drawn his sword, and place said object at her throat.

"Do not speak to me so freely it is captain is that understood"

"Yes captain," she stammered out. He put his sword back into his sheath,

"What news," she caught the breath that fear had taken and spoke.

"The crew and I would like to know, if it's okay if we may start dinner" The captain raised his eyebrow and catching his confusion she clarified. "We wished to be prepared for whatever the day brings."

"Yes Temari you may eat"

"Thank you Gaa….." He rose is eyes, "Captain" she corrected; he nodded and sent her on her way, then turn back to the sea.

Temari turned to look at the boy, no the man that stood before her. He was her brother; she was supposed to protect him. Protect his mind, his body, his soul. She frowned she was supposed to protect his smile, but she failed, and his smile was forever good because of it. She would not fail again she owed him that and on that thought she went below the deck to eat with the rest of the crew.

The captain watched the chipped on the horizon then closed his eyes. Today would be eventful; he could feel it in his bones.

* * *

'_THUD' _a graceful figure landed on a wood dock. The person connected to the boots was a young woman. She had long creamy legs, and on those legs a pair of short shorts. And only have of a long skirt on so only one was really viable. She had and a white lacey corset with pink accents that matched her hair. Which was cropped short it didn't even make it to her shoulders. She had green eyes that sparkled and pink lips that were pulled into a mischievous smile.

"Ma'am, Ma'am" a man called from behind her. She turned and gave the man a dazzling smile.

"Yes" she asked sweetly.

"There is a docking fee, and yer didn't pay."

"Oh" the young woman pouted, as she felt herself up as if she were searching for something. "I don't seem to have any money on me."

"Well you have to move…."

"Oh no Mr. please, I have business in town that can not wait, "

"I'm supposed too…" She bent down a little to him her cleavage.

"Oh please sir it will be our little secret"

"Well just this once,"

"Oh thank you ever so much" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh one more thing, could you point me in the direction of admiral Hyuuga house, I hear there's a party, and I got all dress up" she said bending down some more.

"Its south" he said hushed, "There's to be a parade celebrating the young Miss Hyuuga seventeenth birthday, just follow the streamers and lavender flowers." The girl kissed his cheek again and thanked him and was off, but before, she made into the confusing maze that was the town of Konoha she turned back to her ship, and scan the surface till she found what she was looking for. A girl dress in a purple corset stood on the edge of the deck she waved at her, and she waved back and winked, then continued into the town, _'Yes she thought to herself today would be fun'_

* * *

OOOOO I wonder what's gonna happen you all are gonna have to read and see please review I am begging you here please. Oh and any questions you have I will happy to answer just asked them in your review………….. Please review, well I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry that this chappie is kinda vague but it will al be clear soon. Well ttfn ta ta for now


End file.
